Solstice
For a classic variant, see 'T-44 Solstice Medium Tank'' "We will not be overpowered!" - Solstice operator - First introduced in 1944 for the '''Soviet Union, hoping to replace the T-34 Hammer as their main combat vehicles during the course of World War II but not being fielded in combat, T-44 Solstice tanks were fielded but didn't see any combat against GFL terrorists or the WAA forces, most were used for home defense incase of a possible counter attack from any combat forces if any particular terror attacks are called in by Premier Josef Romanov. The tank is equipped with a ZiS-S-53 tank cannon and several sets of medium armour plating for protection against enemy attacks, also comes with a DTM machine gun for specialized anti-infantry roles, several numbers of the tank have been spotted in Russia's heavy guarded area including Stalingrad after terror attacks occurred in 1941 with 2 hour patrols from four foot soldiers with 2 tanks backing them up every day for extra security purposes. Despite the old looks, several numbers of the T-44 Solstice have been spotted on the battlefield for use with a faction known as the liberation and combat branch, aka the Brotherhood of Mercenaries fighting several terrorist forces and peacekeeper units at the same time due to the harassment and destruction of their homes and shrines where the followers of Brother Kane gather, which caused them to gather infantry weapons for soldiers, aircraft to pilot and vehicles to operate in order to prepare their units for combat against anyone who trespasses onto their territory or deploy units against them. Design To be added... Combat To be added... Historic Use See 'World War II'' See 'Cold War'' During the time of World War II, T-44 Solstice tanks were introduced in 1944 during the final years of the full war in not only West Europe, but in Eastern Europe, the Pacific and in Africa. Despite these tanks being planned to be deployed and replace the T-34 Hammer tank platoons they were deployed late, which led to extended periods of the Hammer tank platoons being fielded still until the 2nd of September where the war came to a close. After arriving late, the T-44 Solstice tank was fielded by the Soviet Union even after World War II since some of the vehicles built were only prototype models, the tank came into full effect of the USSR's armed forces during their time of recognition in 1954 and being part of the Allied Nations' main worldwide counter terrorist task forces and presence of the tank became more common in parts of Asia including Vietnam, Cuba, several regions of Africa and including countries in the Middle East. Unexpectedly, another faction fielding the tank began attacks against the AN-Soviet Peace Brigades across the world which did cause some tensions between Washington and Moscow due to the other faction using these tanks, in some unexpected terrorist attacks which occured in Cuba, which had began the full-scale conflict between the AN-Soviet Forces and the Bureau of Global Liberation. Modern Use See 'First Eurasian Conflict'' See 'Second Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... Related Vehicles To be added... * T-34 Hammer Tank - Proposed as a replacement to the Hammer during World War II, and being the most successful battle tank built by the Soviet Union, the tank was kept in service with the Solstice being on home security roles and also being a testbed for the successor, the T-55 Anvil. * T-55 Anvil Medium Tank - This tank was built from the chassis of the Solstice and were given some new armour and a better set of weapons, Anvil tanks are were the Soviet Union's main combat vehicles that were in service for a long time, China built a local version with several units to found in the Mafia. Mercs_Solstice_Tank.png|A restored T-44 Solstice without faction emblems or modifications Mafia Anvil Tank.png|Russia's evolution and successor of the Solstice, the Anvil tank GLRF_T-34_Tank.png|A T-34 Hammer Tank, that was going to be succeeded by the Solstice Behind the Scenes * The T-44 Solstice is based on the real Soviet T-44 tank, used from 1944 to the end of the 70s. :* It'll be buildable at a structure called the Machine Shop, it'll also build some vehicles like the Solstice. :* The Solstice is named after a sports car with the same name made by defuct manufacturer Pontiac. * It will appear as a Brotherhood of Mercenaries combat vehicle to command, will come with several modifications to suit nature of modernized combat armour. Category:Units Category:Units of the Brotherhood Category:Mercenary Units Category:Vehicles Category:Russian Vehicles